


Kissy Prompts

by wouldyouknowmore



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Comicsverse, Ficlet Collection, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), agent of asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore
Summary: A series of short prompt fills including:1) Endgame Thor/2012 Loki2) AoA Comicsverse3) Canonverse Pre-Thor4) another Canonverse Pre-Thor (with thundertiddy emphasis)5) Human AU6) Ragnarok Divergence





	1. Endgame Thor/2012 Loki, sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: _#9 - War’s End kiss_ , ft. EG Thor and 2012 Loki
> 
> Prompt list [here](https://wouldyouknowmore.tumblr.com/post/184563633297/prompt-list)

Thor doesn’t understand how it had happened exactly, or inexactly for that matter. All he knows is that one moment, he and Stark and Rogers had been fighting Thanos alone, and the next, dozens of portals were opening, his comrades in arms both known and unknown were stepping through with thousands of warriors behind them, and somehow, inexplicably, his brother was at his side.

 

“Loki…?” he’d started, gaping, but there had been no time for further conversation then. The fight for all their lives took precedence, but while he called down the thunder over and over, feeling Rogers’ hold on the storm as well and rejoicing in it, he hadn’t been so distracted as to miss the fact that the Loki who had returned was not the same Loki he’d lost five years ago. His bearing, his gait, the sharpness in his expression would have given him away even if he hadn’t been wearing his old armor. But regardless of where (or when) Loki had come from, he was still there and fighting at Thor’s side, covering his back like nothing had changed between them since boyhood.

 

And now, as Thanos and all his forces fade to dust, Thor turns to his brother. He doesn’t know what he means to say, and the sight of Loki standing there, battered and disheveled from the fight, makes it difficult to think anything more coherent than  _he’s here he’s here he’s here_.

 

But whatever he might have come up with is of no consequence. Before he can so much as open his mouth, Loki surges into his space, takes him by the collar of his breastplate, and just when Thor thinks he’s in for the latest in a long history of stabbings, Loki hauls him in for a fierce, nearly painful kiss.

 

Thor drops Stormbreaker without a thought, suddenly unable to get Loki close enough.

 

Some time later, Thor becomes distantly aware that the atmosphere surrounding him is not as celebratory as it ought to be, and with the greatest reluctance (and difficulty—Loki is rather reluctant as well) he finally pulls away.

 

Stark. He might have guessed, though he regrets it all the same.

 

He pays his respects as quickly as he can manage without being impolite, drops a hand on Rogers’ shoulder as he excuses himself. He knows that he should stay and mourn with the rest, but he also knows that his heart is elsewhere. Surely Stark wouldn’t begrudge him taking advantage of this impossible second chance.

 

(No, on second thought, Stark definitely would.)

 

Loki waits for him in a quiet corner of the battlefield, and gives him a long, drawn out once-over as he approaches. He doesn’t consider himself to be a particularly vain person, but the intensity of Loki’s gaze is just shy of nerve-wracking, especially considering the differences he’s undoubtedly noticed.

 

“You’ve changed,” Loki says then, as though he’s plucked it straight from Thor’s head. He’d forgotten how frequently he used to wonder if Loki couldn’t read his mind.

 

“You haven’t,” he replies, hedging a bit. “How can you be here?”

 

“Hmmm, probably best not to ask. I’m not sure you would approve of my methods.”

 

Coming from  _this_  Loki, Thor can’t help but agree. He also finds that he doesn’t care so much about that as he does the answer to his next question.

 

“Will you stay?”

 

Loki wrings his hands together while he stalls, that old tell that Thor never thought he would see again. The sight of it is mildly heartbreaking, along with the answer it implies, but he keeps his back straight and his shoulders square while he waits, even as Loki steps closer almost hesitantly.

 

“I’ve been given an opportunity,” he begins after a long moment, “one that I don’t fully understand myself. I thought I did at first, but now I’m not so certain. I know that you have little reason to trust me, but… I think I may try it.”

 

“Try what,” Thor breathes, hardly daring to hope.

 

“Staying.”

 

It is Loki who is unprepared for the kiss this time, and Thor relishes the quiet noise of surprise he makes, and the way he seems to melt against him even more.

 

_“Mmnn_ , yes, I think I will,” Loki says against his lips. “After all, you and I will need time to get to know one another again.”

 

Thor grins genuinely for what feels like the first time in eons and says, “Yes, quite a lot of it,” before he kisses Loki again.

 

 


	2. Agent of Asgard Comicsverse, nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: _Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap_

Loki’s behavior has begun to trouble Thor.

 

It is not the first time, not by any means, and he can’t even say that this is the first time it’s bothered him in this particular way. There were perhaps a few lines crossed between them in their youth, indiscretions that Thor had always felt a little guilty about (even if he couldn’t bring himself to regret them), but that had been eons ago, and he had been under the impression that this new iteration of his little (so little) brother had only the vaguest recollection of the centuries before his demise and subsequent return. He shouldn’t remember those little glances and (mostly) innocent touches, surely.

 

“What’s bothering you?” Loki asks him, perched on his thighs, legs spread wide around his hips.

 

He’s been wrong before, however.

 

Also, his ability to speak seems to be troubling him as well.

 

“You must have known this would happen eventually,” Loki adds when he can’t think of a reply, but that isn’t true, not really. He’s noticed the lingering looks and knowing smirks and every little infuriating come-hither gesture Loki has made in his direction since his most recent change of shape. He doesn’t see how he possibly could have ignored them. But assuming a thing will happen is not the same as  _hoping_  it will, after all.

 

Even less so when that hope keeps him up at night, wanting and aching and hating himself for it all over again. And that reminder is all he needs to find his voice.

 

“Loki, stop this,” he forces himself to say. He thinks of standing and dumping his little brother in the floor, but dismisses it just as quickly. He could push him away, perhaps… but then he lifts his hands and finds that he doesn’t know where he could put them that wouldn’t deal his self control a serious blow.

 

“Why? You don’t really want me to stop.  _I_  don’t really want me to stop.”

 

Shoulders should be safe, he decides, but then Loki snakes his arms around his neck before he can get ahold of him, and he’s left awkwardly clutching at Loki’s back instead.

 

“Told you,” Loki says with a little grin.

 

How easy it would be to let him win, Thor thinks… but no, this can’t go on. He’s made that mistake before, and he can’t let it happen again. This is his second chance, an opportunity to do right by his brother. It’s not as though he thinks that he was responsible for Loki’s original fall from grace (not entirely), but he’d rather not put that to the test.

 

“Regardless of what either of us want,” he says, knowing there’s no use in hiding it, “we cannot. You are much too young, for one thing—”

 

“Too young?I may have been before, but not any longer, as you’ve certainly noticed.” Loki shifts in his lap, resettling his weight as though to prove his point, and Thor bites hard on the inside of his cheek to distract himself from how perfect he feels there. “And we aren’t even considering my centuries worth of memories—uncertain as some of them may be. But  _this_ I am certain of. Certain enough for the both of us.”

 

Loki presses even closer then, and the hard line of his arousal against Thor’s stomach is impossible to ignore. He knows he’ll soon be in a similar state if he has to endure any more of this, but Loki is already wearing down his resolve, especially when he leans in practically close enough to taste, his breath warm and lips ghosting over Thor’s.

 

“I may have learned to be good these days, brother, but that doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten how to be bad.”

 

Loki’s hand slips between them then, clever fingers light against Thor’s chest. Thor can hardly breathe as they slip lower… but then a detour, and suddenly Loki has his arm, then his hand, guiding it around his side and down and—

 

“Hel,” Thor grates out once his hand is pressed against Loki’s cock through his trousers.

 

“Worse,” Loki says, still grinning, and kisses him.

 

Several hours later, Thor still knows why he’s fought his feelings after all this time, but he’s also begun to think that some things are just inevitable. Loki troubling him is one of them… but he’d much rather it be this sort of thing (his brother looking back over his shoulder with a cocky little grin as if to say  _is that all you’ve got_  at this particular moment, to be precise) than the old usual, after all.


	3. Canonverse, Pre-Thor, mostly sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: _Caught off-guard kiss_

It’s remarkable, really, that even after seven centuries, Thor still falls for nearly every little prank Loki can come up with. Just when Loki thinks, _no, this time he’ll have caught on_ , Thor goes off and surprises him and winds up a frog or something. It’s probably why Loki continues the more childish tricks in the first place—just because he can. 

 

But what is even _more_ remarkable is that every time Thor comes up with some idiotic plan that will likely get them dismembered or eaten or sold as slaves or otherwise killed in some awful fashion on some other ‘heim, leaving Asgard heirless and their mother grief-stricken, Loki lets himself be convinced that he really ought to go along, too, if only to keep his older brother out of trouble. Not because he’d feel left out if Thor went with Sif and Hogunn and Fandral and Volstagg instead of him. 

 

… Alright, perhaps that used to be the case, _but_ that doesn’t really bother him any more. Much. 

 

At any rate, once they’d worked out that pesky little  ᛁ -word-involved situation between themselves a few months ago, Loki has felt rather more secure in Thor’s affections. Thor isn’t sleeping with and related to any of _them_ , now is he?

 

But the point is that _both_ of them should have learned by now.

 

“Norns, I should have learned by now,” Loki grumbles to himself, conjuring up a protective shield at the mouth of the cave they’ve taken shelter in. 

 

“What’s that?”

 

Thor is further in, sorting out their bedrolls and building a fire, though Loki isn’t sure he should trust him with that much either, not after he’d gotten them into this mess in the first place. 

 

“Nothing,” he calls back, then, “and be quiet—I need to concentrate.”

 

_“Let’s go to Svartalfheim,”_ Thor had said yesterday, from the relative comfort of a dark, cramped little closet back at the palace. “ _They say there’s a storm raging there that’s gone on for millennia.”_

 

Loki had not asked why in the Nine they’d want to go get caught in the middle of it; he didn’t need to. Thor’s recent acquisition of a certain new toy (how Thor hated when he called Mjolnir that) had, of course, led to him wanting to use it (play with it) as much as possible, and this was just the sort of thing he would come up with. Defeating a storm. Honestly, sometimes Loki wonders what he even sees in his brother.

 

Thor had then slipped into the floor and undone Loki’s trousers, though, so Loki hadn’t gotten around to his argument that there were safer and less moronic ways to test out one’s capabilities than trying to stop a legendary storm older than oneself, ways that were less likely to end poorly. Not then at least. He’d finally gotten to it about ten minutes ago, when they had first caught sight of the storm across the barren plain, but then Thor had gone and done something foolish before he could finish convincing him and somehow managed to further intensify the storm instead, and now here they are. If it hadn’t been for Loki’s quick thinking, they might have both been blown away. 

 

“Look, I know you’re unhappy with me,” Thor says then. 

 

“Understatement.”

 

“I thought I could manage it.”

 

Obviously. _“Don’t worry, brother,”_ he’d said right before lifting his hammer high. Loki had still worried. With good reason.

 

“Well, perhaps next time you’ll listen to me.”

 

He throws a glare over his shoulder, just to further drive the point home, and Thor offers up an apologetic little smile. It isn’t cute in the least.

 

“Not at all,” Loki mutters under his breath, and goes back to his shielding. He even gets a few minutes of blessed silence before Thor speaks up again, sounding closer.

 

“But perhaps it isn’t all bad?”

 

Loki scoffs, and doesn’t bother to turn around. 

 

“It’s given me this opportunity, after all.”

 

“Opportunity to make an ass of yourse—,” Loki begins, though he doesn’t get to finish. It’s rather hard to speak when Thor ducks into his space and catches his lips, though he does let out an unimpressed little huff before he gives in and kisses back. After all, they never have much time to themselves at home, and it would be a shame to waste a good kiss for the sake of being grouchy. He can do that later. 

 

… Maybe after he finishes the shielding, he thinks when the wind bursts through and nearly bowls them both over. He can blame Thor for the distraction while he’s at it. 

 

 


	4. Canonverse, Pre-Thor, self indulgent tiddyfic, nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: _Passionate kiss_ and also a photo of the thundertiddies and Loki looking thirsty

The door closes so softly that Thor almost doesn’t hear it, and his brother’s quiet footsteps hardly register on the stone floor. Maybe anyone else would overlook them, but Thor is always conscious of Loki’s movements, his breath, the usual rustle of leather when he walks. Too conscious. 

 

Loki moves even more quietly now than is typical for him… it’s late, though, and he’s likely changed into his sleeping things. 

 

“How was it?” he asks.

 

Thor sighs and sinks a little lower into his bath. 

 

“That bad?”

 

It hadn’t been awful, Thor can admit. He’s come out of sparring sessions worse off before, but those had always been good fights amongst friends, and he’d left them feeling exhilarated and satisfied. This one had been decidedly less friendly, and whatever aches and bruises he carries now are nothing compared to the ones he’d inflicted.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Loki tells him, stepping closer, and Thor scoffs. 

 

“Did I not? Was I supposed to let it stand?” 

 

“You could have let me handle it. I would have sorted it out just fine on my own.”

 

“Unlikely.”

 

Thor knows that Loki would have repaid their mocking more harshly than even he had, and probably in a way that would only have caused further grumbling about his seidr-wielding. No, this was for the best. He may not be king, but the einherjar look to Thor as an example and a leader, and if he has to call out five of them at once for insulting a prince of Asgard to teach them _all_ a lesson about what he will and won’t tolerate regarding his little brother, then so be it. 

 

Loki leans in over his shoulder then and takes a long look at the damage done by their training staves, and Thor does his best to keep his breathing even with Loki’s eyes on him. He’s had decades of practice in keeping this attraction to himself, but he still finds it difficult not to let on how it affects him, especially with Loki this close.

 

“At least allow me to make it up to you, brother.”

 

The fact that Thor has often imagined Loki saying those exact words under much different circumstances doesn’t make this any easier. 

 

It also doesn’t stop him from recklessly asking, “And how do you plan to do that?”

 

In his fantasies, Loki usually answers with one of those little smirks that he loves and hates so much, but here in reality, he’s only given a contrite look before Loki moves to kneel at the edge of the bath behind him. 

 

“Sit up,” he says, prodding at Thor’s shoulders, and it takes a long, tense moment before Thor can convince himself to do so. But despite the many and varied suggestions his overactive imagination provides on what could happen next, Loki only mutters one of their mother’s words of healing and begins to work on the bruises he finds on Thor’s back. 

 

Thor silently berates himself for thinking such things of his little brother for the thousandth time, and resolves to do better.

 

When Loki pulls him back against the edge and starts in on his chest, however, reaching over his shoulders and applying a little more pressure with those clever fingers, he knows it’s a losing battle.

 

Loki is quiet and methodical while he works, taking his time and slowly driving Thor mad. There is an easier way to do this, he’s sure, than with Loki nearly pressed against his back, his hair tickling Thor’s ears when he leans forward to check his progress, and Thor both wishes he’d suggested it several minutes ago and hopes that this will never end. Loki’s sleeves are rolled to his elbows, and the sight of his long, slender hands on his skin is harder and harder to ignore… along with the fact that the water isn’t quite sudsy enough to hide his lap and the problem rapidly developing there. 

 

A less than gentle press into one of the bruises at his ribs has Thor hissing, then, and Loki says, “Sorry,” softly in his ear—but then he moves lower still, down Thor’s stomach, and Thor finds that he suddenly can’t breathe at all and would much rather Loki jab him somewhere that hurts again. But just when he reaches past Thor’s navel, skimming the trail of hair there, and Thor thinks his heart may stop altogether, Loki leans back again, dragging his wet fingertips up as he goes and settling just below Thor’s collarbones. 

 

“How are you feeling?” he asks. 

 

Thor gives him a noncommittal _hmm_ , not trusting his voice.

 

“Perhaps I’ve missed a spot.”

 

Without waiting for an answer, Loki begins again, kneading at the swell of Thor’s chest in a way that makes it nearly impossible for him to stay silent. He does shift in his seat, gripping the stone beneath the water and trying to slip a little lower to hide his arousal, but if Loki notices, he says nothing. He must have some idea of how he’s affecting Thor—how could he miss the way his heart is hammering with his hands just there?—but he doesn’t stop, doesn’t back away slowly or run for that matter, and the uncertainty and the thrill and the terror are wreaking as much havoc on Thor’s control as the physical aspect of this whole impossible situation. 

 

Loki brushes over a nipple then, and Thor can’t bite back a whimper in time. 

 

He’s doomed himself. He knows it. Loki will stand up, shout at him for sitting there and enjoying this like the filthy wretch he is, or worse, walk away without a word and never speak to him again. But for some reason, Loki doesn’t even pause, and while Thor is still trying to make sense of it, it happens _again_ , both sides at once, and there’s no way in hel it could have been accidental. He also notices that there is no subtle warmth or tingle of seidr anymore. When Loki stopped his healing, Thor has no idea.

 

This is a test of some sort, he thinks desperately. It must be. Loki’s hands are still on him, not just soothing now but actively cupping and groping and teasing, and if it _is_ a test, Thor is failing it miserably. The tip of his cock is peeking up out of the water now, undeniable and obvious, twitching every time Loki catches— _fuck,_ did Loki really just pinch him? 

 

Loki is closer to him now, almost pressed against his back. Thor can feel his breath on his cheek, his hair brushing the side of his neck. They’ve crossed a line, a very significant line, and Thor doesn’t know where the next lies or if he should even worry about it… perhaps he hadn’t beaten those einherjar so soundly as he’d thought, and he’s lying in the dust on the practice yard, about to wake up any moment. But then one of Loki’s hands is gone—and back, under Thor’s arm and reaching lower, and he whispers in Thor’s ear, voice hoarse and low, “Would you like me to stop?”

 

_No_ , Thor thinks, and _yes_ … but mostly _no_. He says nothing however, too stunned to speak, until Loki pinches him again and draws a broken little moan out of him. 

 

“Tell me to stop, brother,” he insists. 

 

“Don’t stop,” Thor finally begs. 

 

In half a second, Loki is on him as though he’s starved for it, wrapping a hand around his cock and jerking him with firm, steady strokes, mouthing at his ear and his neck and shoulder, and only ceasing his attentions to Thor’s chest in order to reach across and pay the other side the same attention. Thor doesn’t recall moving, but one moment he’s clutching at the stone bench beneath the water, and the next, he’s got ahold of Loki’s forearm with one hand and is reaching back with the other, desperately grasping at his shoulder or back or whatever he can reach while he holds on for dear life. 

 

It does not take long, and perhaps Thor would be a little more conscious of that fact if he were more certain that this was really happening. He comes with his brother’s name on his lips, though, fingers fisted in his tunic and thrusting into his hand and sloshing water over the edges of the bath, and Loki strokes him through it, muttering filthy encouragement in his ear all the while… _yes, brother_ , and _go on, let me see it, come for me, brother_. (Completely unnecessary but appreciated all the same.)

 

Thor doesn’t wait until he’s caught his breath to move. He can feel the tension and the arousal practically radiating from his brother while he pants into Thor’s neck, still pawing at him, so Thor gets an arm around him and tugs, dragging him down into the water as well. It’s a clear indication of just how desperate Loki is that he doesn’t complain about the state of his clothes; he only climbs into Thor’s lap and looks at him, wide-eyed and hungry, and Thor can’t help but kiss him. 

 

He’s also pondered extensively what that might be like, kissing his little brother for the first time, and most days, he might imagine it would be something quick and sweet and soft… something that would surprise Loki and set them up for a more passionate follow up once it registers. In reality, though, he skips the chaste introductory kiss, because Loki plasters himself to Thor’s chest and groans into his mouth immediately. He has no problem with this. 

 

Just after he undoes Loki’s pants and just before he reaches into them, he pauses, pulling away to look his brother in the face. 

 

“Tell me to stop,” he says, smiling, just to watch Loki squirm. It’s only fair.

 

“Unlikely,” Loki replies, and kisses him again.


	5. Human AU, Sunrise Hike, sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: _kiss at dawn_

It’s dark when Thor wakes. The cool night air is stirring the curtains on its way in through the open window, soft, sleepy sounds filtering in from outside… Loki looks as peaceful and content and beautiful as Thor has ever seen him, and for a moment, he almost thinks better of prodding him awake, too. 

 

“Hmmmmnnph,” Loki says when he does. His opinion on the matter is clear. But he’d also promised Thor at least one sunrise hike on this little vacation of theirs, and this is the last opportunity they’re going to have before they leave tomorrow. 

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Loki rolls over, brow furrowed and eyes still firmly closed, and grumbles out an, “Mmmnn, no.” 

 

It seems stronger action will be necessary, Thor thinks with a sigh, and dumps Loki in the floor without another word. 

 

It’s mostly dark by the time they hit the trail, though there’s a faint light on the horizon growing ever brighter. Thor’s picked an easy hike, a loop around one of the lakes, and though Loki put in his fair share of complaining (and then some) in the car on the way here (and then a little snoring against the window, but Thor knows better than to mention it), he’s quiet once they get moving. He stays a few yards behind, keeping up but never walking ahead, and Thor wonders if he’s feeling as apprehensive about going home tomorrow as he is himself. It’s been a whirlwind of a week, just the two of them out on their own, not worrying about anything back home or checking their phones, and returning to reality isn’t something Thor is prepared for.

 

He can’t help that, though. And there’s a lovely glow on the mountains, glinting on the little patches of snow, and the occasional mule deer off in the trees, so he might as well enjoy the day while he can. It’s easier said than done, however, and after a few minutes, he winds up watching where his feet are going more than anything, lost in thought about all the things he needs to do once they’re home.

 

A little over three miles later, close to the end of their hike, Loki stops. Thor is preoccupied enough that he misses it entirely, until Loki calls after him. 

 

“Thor, look,” he says, pointing out over the lake.

 

The sun has come up while he wasn’t paying attention, painting the mountains in shades of pink and turning all the treetops to greenish-gold. The view is stunning, and doubly so when he sees it reflected back up in the surface of the water, but the look on Loki’s face is what holds his attention once he glances back at him. 

 

“Beautiful,” Loki says almost to himself, taking it all in. It’s in stark contrast to his usual complaints and begrudging admissions to having fun… Thor knows him better than to take all of that at face value, but to hear this sort of thing from him is certainly surprising.

 

Loki seems to realize his slip then, and looks back at Thor quickly. Before he can say anything else, though, Thor gives him a smile and says, “Yes, you are.”

 

As expected, Loki rolls his eyes and lets out a groan. But he’s grinning as well by the time Thor steps into his space, cups his cheek in one hand, and kisses him. It’s soft and slow and lingering, and over far too soon. 

 

“The trailhead is just half a mile more,” Thor says when they part. “Are you ready to get back to civilization and cell service?”

 

Loki takes another quick look at the view, replies, “Well, we may as well enjoy this a little longer,” and kisses him again. 

 

 


	6. Ragnarok Divergence, sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: _needing to kiss to hide from bad guys_

It’s only taken a thousand years, but it seems like Thor has finally learned to expect the unexpected from Loki. At the very least, when he and a disoriented (and naked) Bruce Banner emerge from the wreckage of the quinjet, he hardly even double takes upon seeing Loki there, waiting with his best pleasant smile on. It’s a bit disappointing, if Loki is totally honest with himself.

 

“What happened to ‘going it alone?’” Thor asks, frowning, and it’s just a little harder for Loki to hold onto that grin. 

 

“Plans change, as you’ve no doubt discovered. I’ve decided to leave with you.”

 

After a brief conversation about security codes and the fate of Asgard (Loki offers up the first, pretends not to be bothered about the second), and a lovely opportunity to stare at Banner unnervingly, the three of them head into the city, back toward the Grandmaster’s less than humble abode. It’s teeming with both fans of the Hulk and fans of just general partying in the streets—but also with guards, and Loki knows better than to let himself be seen with Thor and Banner like this. He’s already worn out his welcome with the Grandmaster already, and he’d rather avoid the melt-stick if at all possible. 

 

It’s easy enough to avoid the Grandmaster’s lackeys’ gaze for a little while, but Banner is a jumpy little accident waiting to happen, and Thor is making an ass of himself with a scarf tied around his head, looking conspicuous (and ridiculous), and it was only a matter of time before someone spotted them. Luckily, they aren’t left to just Thor and Banner’s best attempts at anonymity. 

 

But just as Loki begins to cast an illusion over the three of them (an old favorite—Thor just as he is but in a dress never gets old, especially when Loki himself gets to be a pretty handmaiden next to him for purposes of contrast), Thor steps into his space, says, “We’ve been seen—play along,” and kisses him. 

 

It takes a moment or two for this to register, naturally.

 

Nothing changes once it does, however. Loki is still frozen.

 

“I said play along,” Thor repeats against his lips, his hands winding around Loki’s waist, and it isn’t until Banner glances over at them and lets out a disgusted exclamation that Loki finally responds as best he can. Which isn’t very good, admittedly. He’s wanted this long enough that it’s difficult to keep from shoving his tongue down his brother’s throat, so he errs on the side of caution and probably makes for a very stiff and uninterested kissee. 

 

(Uninterested? Sadly, no. Stiff? … Getting there.)

 

“Oh god,” Banner groans, distraught. “Oh god, oh god, what the hell…”

 

It lasts probably… six, seven seconds, if that, but Loki would also swear that it’s been years when Thor pulls away and checks to make sure the coast is clear. They move on, and if it weren’t for the tingle in Loki’s lips or the lingering taste of his brother’s upon them, he might have chalked it up to an absurd daydream. Thor himself acts as though nothing out of the ordinary has happened, leading them down an alley to a less crowded side street while Loki follows, barely paying attention to where his feet are taking him. 

 

“Thor, what the hell,” Banner hisses once they’re out of the crush of reveling Sakaarians. 

 

“The guards were looking at us.”

 

“But you _kissed_ him!”

 

“It was a distraction,” Thor protests. If he catches Loki’s eye when he says this, it’s only for a millisecond. 

 

“But you _kissed! Him!_ You gotta kiss somebody to hide us, yeah, okay sure, but you pick _Loki?_ ”

 

“Would you rather I had kissed you?”

 

To his credit, Banner doesn’t even splutter a bit. He just half-shouts back, “It woulda been less weird! He’s your brother!”

 

He continues, muttering to himself (something about _what kinda messed up family_ ), but his outburst has caught one person’s attention, and Loki finally drags himself out of his stupor when he sees Scrapper 142—no, the Valkyrie—approaching. He’ll need his guard up after the last less than pleasant conversation they’d had, and she’ll no doubt appreciate an explanation of how he slipped his chains and escaped her quarters.

 

But in the end, he takes little notice of her glare, or of Banner’s ongoing grumblings. Once a decision has been reached, Thor falls into step beside him as they continue on, and the constant looks his brother keeps darting at him while they walk are far more intriguing. 

 

Perhaps he’ll stick around this time. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that's all for this go around! Thank you all ilu ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> [Come see me on twitter](https://twitter.com/woulduknowmore)


End file.
